luigi_mansionfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi's Mansion 2
:Not to be confused with the actual Luigi's Mansion 2. Luigi's Mansion 2 (also known as Luigi's Mansion: Return of the Mansion in Europe or The Return of Luigi's Mansion in South Korea) is the sequel to the hit game Luigi's Mansion, released for the Nintendo GameCube and later the prequel to Luigi's Mansion 3: The Room of DOOM!. This game is for the Nintendo Wii and is made by EEA Inc. The game was released in the in Fall 2009. Story After the amazing events of Luigi's Mansion E. Gadd and R. William came to Luigi's new mansion and tell him that he is going to move the ghost paintings to the Mushroom Museum. Luigi hadn't even heard of this museum and came to investigate. Too the Luigi's surprise, the Mushroom Museum was real. Luigi called his brother, Mario to come to the Museum with him. It was late at night when Mario met Luigi at his Mansion. When the bros. saw the museum, they were shocked to see that in the Mushroom Museum's place was the same Luigi's Mansion that he saved Mario from. Soon E. Gadd arrived and told Luigi that he was the real E. Gadd and Dry Bowser Jr. was dressed as him so he could steal the paintings and had released King Boo. Soon Luigi heard that Princess Daisy was missing. Mario and Luigi went into the Mansion together to save Daisy and stop King Boo again. After King Boo was beat, the true final boss was revealed, Dry Rocko H. Koopa, the older brother of Dry Bowser Jr. and the main antagonist of Luigi's Mansion 2, with the help of Dry Bowser, the father of Jr. and Rocko. After Luigi beat them, Daisy was released from the painting. Luigi told E. Gadd to release King Boo from the painting and banished him to an Island near Isle Delfino. Luigi revived Dry Bowser and Dry Bowser Jr. to Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Rocko Koopa. Grateful, they promised never to bring back King Boo to the Mansion ever again. The next day, E. Gadd, Luigi, Mario, and Daisy came to get rid of the Mansion and surprisingly, the Mansion had disappeared. The reason was that the ghosts had moved the Mansion to the island with King Boo on it and all the ghosts lived in that Mansion and partied all night long. Gameplay The gameplay is a lot the same as the first Luigi's Mansion game only, except it has use of the new Wii Vacuum that comes with the game. With the small cursor on the screen to suck up the ghosts. Luigi also has new moves including jumping in which he can weaken the ghosts by crushing their health. There is also a change in graphics. Luigi looks like he would in the newer Wii games. The Boos and King Boo have their new Wii design (from games like Mario Super Sluggers) in the game. However, the other ghosts and E. Gadd keep their old classic appearance. Most of the other gameplay is the same with new bosses and enemies. There is also the Co-op Mode that the players will be Luigi and Mario and can help each other defeat ghosts. Mario can also be unlocked in Story Mode if the player beats the game one time with Luigi. The game's main theme is: featured here Characters Heros Villains Gallery Boxart LM2_Cover.png|''Luigi's Mansion 2'' 163303.jpg|''Luigi's Mansion: Return of the Mansion'' E3_LM2.jpg|''The Return of Luigi's Mansion'' Bundle_box.jpg|The bundle box set Luigi's_Mansion_2.png|The game's logo Beta_LM2_logo.png|The game's beta logo Expand request